Rachel and Atomix
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This Alien is very helpful with science papers. (An important lesson at the end of the story!)


**danny requested this one. Here you go, amigo! All of my readers, please enjoy! Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

**Rachel and Atomix**

Rachel walked home from school thinking about the science paper the teacher had assigned the class. It had to be a three page essay on something that was science and it counted as a big part of the grade for class. Rachel thought about many topics, but couldn't think of one that she could write about. Suddenly, she heard a familiar mumbling.

"HAA-MEE-NA, HAA-MEE-NA, HAA-MEE-NA!" she could hear as she got closer. "Nuclear Winner!" a booming voice now made her jump before the building slightly shook from the force of a large explosion. Thankfully, most of the explosion was contained in a sound training room that was built to sustain a lot of damage. She now opened the doors and looked in to see a robot figure standing there surrounded by destroyed projectiles. Her eyes went wide.

"Whoa," she said, catching the robot's attention. "Atomix, you really pack a punch."

"Thank you," he said. "Can I help you, Rachel?"

She was about to depart, but then a thought struck her. "Maybe you can," she said. "I have a science paper coming up and I didn't know what to write it on, but you've just given me an inspiration."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered. "I'd like to write it about atoms and how they can be used. Since you control atoms and such, can you help me?"

Atomix thought it over. "Alright," he said. "Listen carefully."

* * *

Three days later, the teacher stood up from her desk. "I have the results of grading your science papers. Surprisingly, only one student received the highest grade in the class," she said.

The students went completely silent, wondering who had gotten the grade. The teacher then began calling names and the students came and got their papers. Rachel didn't dare look at hers and neither did the other students until they all sat down and looked at their papers.

Rachel looked at the top of the paper and her eyes went wide and she went still.

On the top of her paper in large red grading pen was an A plus.

That meant she received the highest grade of the whole class.

"Rachel, will you please stand?" the teacher asked kindly.

"Yes, ma'am," she said, immediately doing so.

"May I ask how you knew so much about atoms? I have not seen such information in the encyclopedias or the internet, and was curious as to where you got this information."

Rachel took a moment to compose herself. "Yes, Miss Clark," she said to the teacher. "I have a friend who has been studying atoms his whole life. In a way, he is a scientist and has discovered many things about the atom and what it is capable off. He was my inspiration for my paper and he told me all his discoveries, which helped me to write my paper. He was my first-hand source and asked to remain anonymous."

Miss Clark smiled. "I'm very impressed," she said. "You went above and beyond to write on such a complex subject and you did very well, which is why you got the A plus."

She then turned to the other students. "Some of you also earned an A," she said, "but I was very disappointed as to how many F papers I saw as a result of plagiarism and sloppy work." The students all froze at that.

Plagiarism was a big taboo and was grounds for getting expelled. Rachel had no idea how many students had gotten an F, but from the faces she was now looking at, it was more than she realized. Miss Clark spoke again.

"The students that received an A or B, please stand," she said.

Rachel stood up again after having sat down during Miss Clark's speech and looked around, surprised as only four other students rose with her. That meant out of the twenty students, only one-fifth of the class had passed and that wasn't good.

"The students that received a C, please stand," Miss Clark requested and only three more students rose. It was very quiet for a minute.

"The seven of you may go to lunch."

Rachel quickly moved to get her lunchbox and move toward the door, noticing that her six fellow classmates followed her lead quickly. Miss Clark opened the door and nodded, and Rachel lead them down to the cafeteria. No one dared to let out a single sound until they reached the eating area and had all sat down.

"Whew!" one girl said. "Miss Clark was sure upset."

"I can't believe our classmates plagiarized," said Rachel.

"Do you think she's going to expel them?" asked one of the two boys that had gotten a passing grade.

Rachel looked worried. "That is the punishment for plagiarizing," she said. "It's hard to believe that us seven were the only ones to receive our grades honestly. My uncles would have grounded me until graduation if I even thought about plagiarizing."

"My parents would have done the same," said the girl who had spoken earlier and the others just nodded before quietly eating their lunches. After the shock wore off, no one really felt like talking.

It wasn't until after recess that they found out what had happened to their classmates. The parents of the thirteen students were called in and were told what had happened. Many of them were very upset and listened as the principal announced that those thirteen students were expelled. The seven remaining students looked at each other and then sat at their desks, not making a sound. Miss Clark then stood up.

"You seven will be my only students for the remainder of the year," she announced. That meant from January to May, it would just be them.

After school, Rachel ran home and sought out Atomix, who was taking a break from exercising at the time, but before she could find him, she crashed into something purple.

"Rachel," said Chromastone's voice. "What happened at school?"

"Most of the class plagiarized and were expelled today," she said quickly, trying to catch her breath.

Chromastone nodded. "It's all over the news and the internet," he told her. Atomix then came up.

"Aren't those your fellow classmates?" he asked Rachel.

"Yes, Atomix," she said. "I still can't believe it."

Finally, Chromastone couldn't take it anymore and shut the television off. "Let's talk about something more pleasant."

"I got an A plus on my science paper!" Rachel said, holding it up.

"Good job," said Atomix and Chromastone agreed.

"Thank you, Atomix," she said. "I couldn't have done this report without your help."

She now hugged the large alien and he returned the embrace, only to then tickle her, to which she squirmed away and ran behind Chromastone, who only joined Atomix in the tickle fight, their laughter mixing with Rachel's laughter and ringing through the house for a good while.

* * *

**The important lesson in this story is that plagiarizing is wrong because it is stealing other's ideas and saying they are your own. DON'T PLAGARIZE! It hurts you severely in the end.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
